Skyblock: Survival
by Jarrad338
Summary: Two adventurers find themselves stranded on a small island with no hope of rescue after insulting the gods. First Fanfic so please R&R (Going to redo and continue so watch this space)


First Fanfic  
Please R&R  
Will be continuing this and have an idea of how it will go  
Based off a True Skyblock experience

I do not own Minecraft or Skyblock  
I do not receive any money by writing this  
Blah blah just read it already

Prologue

Sweat poured down my body in torrents I swung my iron sword against my opponent but she blocked with a parry of her own then swung back with an attack of her own, I dodged backwards but my back slammed against the wall I was cornered. She smiled evilly and raised her sword above her head for the final blow. She brought the sword down towards my head but I twisted to the side to avoid its sharp edge as it whizzed past my past my head, I rolled under her legs and leaped towards the ladder I quickly scaled it about half-way then looked down. She was at the bottom her heavy armour not allowing her to move as fast as me, I felt the back of my head where her sword had gone past, my hair was significantly shorter than before. I grinned at her "thanks for the haircut Waffle but I could have done it myself. I then pushed myself off the ladder and somersaulted over her head landing a few blocks behind her, I quickly drew my bow and aimed it at her, grinning savagely I let the string go. Time slowed down as I watched the arrow go flying towards her head, she started to spin around but too late, the arrow hit her square in the forehead. As her body fell to the ground, I brought out my sword again spinning it around my head I prepared to finish her. As her head turned to look at me, I stared into her eyes, they pleaded with me to stop but I just smiled at her as I brought the sword down her eyes closed in defeat.

I swung my sword across the length of her body splitting her in two; she opened her mouth in a silent scream and then was still. As the blood started to spill and pool at my feet I planted my sword in the ground and raised my bow over my head in victory, "alright that's enough showing off," said a female voice behind me.

I turned around towards the source of the voice and saw Waffle stepping out of the doorway "would you mind handing me my clothes Jarrad338?" she said using my full name, "sure Wafflemaster500." I replied using hers, I turned back towards the corpse which had disappeared along with all of the blood. I collected her clothes, armour and weapons and threw them in her general direction. "Careful Jarrad that's my precious sword you're throwing around" "sorry Waffle I'll be careful next time with you precious wittle diamond sword" I laughed. "Are you going to put your armour back on?" I inquired "nah" she replied in turn "that's enough training for today." "What just because I kicked your ass" I joked "excuse me" she said defensively "what are the scores at?" I looked at the scoreboard we had set up "let's see you had 58 and I had 60 but factoring in today's matches you have 65 and I have 64… Still that was a pretty epic kill, you have to admit that at least." "Yeah that kill was pretty epic but remember yesterday when we were using the Mountain arena? I pulled you off the ledge using my thighs." "Pshh that was yesterday, its old news now." I said as I opened the door for her. We walked in silence on the way down to pub.

As we walked through the door the place fell silent, being the best warriors in all of Minecraftia could have its downsides sometimes. As we sat at our usual place and drank down the Milk that we had ordered on the way to our seats, the chatter slowly started up again until we could barely hear our own thoughts, let alone hear each other. We laughed, drank, and simply had a good time then suddenly a hush fell over the crowd; I strained my head to look over the heads of everyone just as I got a glimpse of the stranger in the doorway. Waffle shouted, "Hey get out of my WAY!" spitting out each word like poison. I looked at Waffle questioningly; she looked back and simply shrugged. I sighed and looked back towards the doorway.

I almost laughed the figure in the doorway was a simple beggar not even having the simple decency to kill a few cows to cover his shame. I slumped back into my chair and starting chatting to Waffle about the double creeper spawner I had singlehandedly disarmed when the stranger walked up beside us. I looked at him wondering why in the name of the legendary architect, Vechz was he here looking at us as if he wanted something. I looked at him disgustedly "what do you want?" I said in the same tone Waffle had used earlier. He simply looked at me, amused almost. Finally he spoke with a voice deeper than the ages, "is it true that you have beaten the gods?" I laughed in his face it was a ridiculous question.

"Of course we have beaten the gods" I said with a smile, "Vechz the architect has sent us to distant worlds of his own design, that were not a problem to traverse even when riddled with traps, why we just finished one last week did we not Waffle?". She stared at me with a cocky grin "why yes I believe we did. That one wasn't even hard catching a sheep was easier" I turned back towards the beggar "You see we bested the legendary architect, we vanquished the modding king and queen Azanor and Eloraam, with their own mods I might add. We slew every monster, boss and challenge the creator Jeb threw at us! IS THERE ANY OTHER GODS LEFT TO DESTROY! If so, please send them in our direction." I finished with a savage grin.

He did nothing simply smiled back, as I watched he slowly rose off the floor and hovered several blocks above our heads. I watched in horror as brilliant streaks of rainbow light broke through his skin, as it fractured and cracked I backed away as it fell to the floor burning scorch marks into whatever it touched. As the lights subsided, I opened my eyes to look at what monstrosity this was. As my eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, I started to make out features of the creature.

Humanoid that was obvious, leather shirt and pants glowing bright purple with very powerful enchantments, finally his face came into focus, beady black eyes and a black beard that travelled past his chin and had to be hidden beneath his shirt. Last was the mouth, brilliant white teeth from his too-wide mouth dazzled my eyes again. "YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF TO HAVE BEATEN ALL THE GODS" by the gods I thought "it's can't be you're just an old fairy tale" he just looked back into my eyes and smiled savagely "there is one more god you have not beaten" I wormed backwards "by the name of…" I heard Waffle exclaim, "NOTCH!" he shouted "FOR BELIEVING YOURSELF BETTER THEN THE GODS I CAST YOU TOO A NEW WORLD" he smiled evilly "a world I made just for people like you". Then everything disappeared I screamed as the blackness of the Void pressed in around me.


End file.
